Continuation of an institutional Training Program in Kidney-Related Diseases (formally Cellular Physiology) is proposed for postdoctoral fellows from the Basic Health Sciences or subsequent to residency programs in Nephrology or Internal Medicine. The goal of this program is to train potential academic investigators in four distinct kidney-related thematic areas: (i) renal physiology and pathophysiology, (ii) epithelial biology related specifically to polycystic kidney disease, (iii) vascular biology related to kidney disease, and (iv) clinical and translational research in kidney disease. These areas will provide comprehensive training in both basic and clinical aspects of kidney-related research. Basic laboratory training requires a full-time commitment of 2-3 years under the guidance of an established scientist with training directed at the utilization and application of modern electrophysiological, biochemical, and cell and molecular biological tools. The training program also provides opportunities for clinical and translational research in kidney diseases and will require a full-time commitment of 2-3 years. The intimate relationship between the mentor and the trainee will foster a thorough understanding of the scientific method. Formal and informal seminars and discussions of planned experiments and current results are important components of the program. All preceptors have a clear commitment to training new investigators and possess ample laboratory space and external funding for training. Trainees will be expected to master at least one major investigative technique, complete at least one major research project, and present their work at a national meeting. Emphasis will be placed upon developing critically thinking scientists who are well-versed in the potential uses, advantages, and disadvantages of each technique. The existence of over 100 separate research centers on the UAB campus amplify the academic and research opportunities, creating an excellent multidisciplinary environment for this training program. Fellows completing the program will be competitive candidates for academic research careers.